eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Key to Curing the Spellpox
Requirements *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest *Must complete Shattered Seas Timeline to get the update from Assistant Shortspanner *Ability to speak Uruvanian *Vesspyr Isles Timeline at least up to Family Ties *A Strange Black Rock for Glowing Black Stone needs to be in your inventory *You must be a level 100 Artisan Steps #Speak with a researcher of arcane artifacts who has dealt with curses: -- Assistant Shortspanner in Tranquil Sea at #Head to Phantom Sea and approach Aliena Belzia in Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic) in the northern room before killing the named, or you will need to return. The quest updates when you get close to her. #Find a way to help Aliena Belzia: After receiving the update, start clearing the zone bosses. The boss room order is South, East, Middle, North. Once you have killed Vathsis in the northern room, talk to Aillena again. #Obtain: #* a highly explosive item that can be triggered from within a shield -- Resonant Umbrite from last named in Stygian Threshold (Heroic). This is a chest drop and only 1 drops per chest. Only 1 mage can be updated per instance. #* a shield spell which can withstand an explosion -- a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll from last named Black Bolt in Maldura: Algorithm For Destruction (Heroic). This is a chest drop and only 1 drops per chest. Only 1 mage can be updated per instance. #* an item that can cause the fragile umbrite crystals to explode via multi-layered high frequency sound waves -- see below #* Go to The Shimmering Citadel by way of Sinking Sands then to the Pillars of Flame. #*#Rub the lamp in The Shimmering Citadel at and talk to an Uruvan djinn (must speak Uruvanian) This update is on the top floor of the Eastern tower. #*#enter Tipple's Focus from Sinking Sands (only 6 known random spawn locations of the 15 possible) for an ornate metal lamp (NOT the djinn lamp spawning there as well) - you will zone into Shimmering Citadel: the Empty Bottle. An inaudible harp can be harvested at to update the quest. #Return to Bellengere the Three #Place the resonant umbrite and inaudible harp around the Blackscale rune cube, cast the a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll, and click the harp #Speak with Bellengere the Three again #*''Note: Before heading to Vesspyr Isles for the next step, make sure to have the Glowing Black Stone in your inventory. If you got rid of it after doing the quest, you can repurchase it from Shady Swashbuckler XVIII'' #Identify the creator of the Blackscale rune cube: Talk to Harla Dar in Vesspyr Isles at #Find a way to get Karkona's attention: #*Harvest purple shiny/cloud at #*Harvest a cracked spirital anchor in Vesspyr at on the table #*Place scale in anchor at - this will spawn Karkona #Speak with Karkona. #At the end of the dialogue hail her again to present the Glowing Black Stone (from your inventory) to Karkona and update the quest #Return to Bellengere the Three in The City of Paineel #Speak with Lady Karkona in Paineel near Bellengere #Gather the following items: #*Gather arcane object of draconic blood #*#Go to Chardok #*#Zone in to Lair of the Haunts by clicking on the Moveable Stone Wall at #*#Kill Tombwatch L'Drykk at the bottom of Lair of the Haunts. There are solo mobs along the way that only people on the quest can see. This mob appears to be a copy of the Scrollkeeper. #*#Harvest the Dragon Blood Shard on top of chest at (looks like a scepter) #*Gather arcane object of draconic breath #**Harvest Urn of Dragon Breath in Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Solo) (or (Heroic)) in the hidden room at . Just walk through the wall to the left of where the named stood. It looks like a big vase (a previously cleared instance does not seem to work) #*Gather arcane object of draconic destruction #**Harvest the Wand of the Wurmslayer in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) in the sarcophagus with the mirror at #Return to Lady Karkona in The City of Paineel (gives you recipe) #Craft the Dragon's Tongue Staff (level 100 combine): ##Get a Shadebark for the combine ##Go to Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) Solo Instance does work, tested 3/13/17 (You can invis your way through). ##Harvest one Asmyx (greenish rocks on the floor and can only be found in a fresh instance) ##*example locations: , , , etc. ##Craft the Dragon's Tongue Staff at the Ancient Arcane Workbench at Heroic Only #Talk to Lady Karkona in The City of Paineel #*''Note: The rune cube appears to be attackable as soon as you get to Lady Karkona. Make sure you talk to her before you attack it.'' #Destroy the rune cube (with the staff equipped). It regens HPs fairly quickly so don't expect to just hit it once and have it die. #Talk to Lady Karkona again #Talk to Bellengere the Three Rewards *Band of the Infinite *At least Credits